


you make me see the stars

by rikubraveheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU-ish since we don't know wtf is gonna happen, Everyone's happy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously, they're on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: After everything, Sora and Riku take a moment to look up at the stars.





	you make me see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Some of y'all my recognize this because it used to be a drabble that was part of the (now taken down) KH3 March On. I've decided to revise and extend it and upload it again! Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language. And sorry for any weird typing errors, I finished this on my phone.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@rikubraveheart](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart)

When the idea of going on a trip together to visit other worlds came up, Sora immediately suggested Olympus. It was not the first option he thought about, honestly. But he felt as he ought to pay a visit to his old friends who had helped him (or tried to) so much before the war. No one seemed to mind the idea, and that's how the Guardians of Light (and company) ended up meshed up together on a Gummi Ship on their way to Olympus.

The trip was chaotic, to say the least.

After debating it, they decided to go to the Olympus Coliseum first. So, once the (kind of hellish) trip on the Gummi Ship ended, that's where they went. Seeing Phil and Hercules again filled Sora's heart with a sense of relief. It was like the fact that Xehanort was gone and the worlds were safe was even more real. Not only that, but he had made it back safely (with his friend's help, of course).

Being in the Olympus Coliseum they did the only thing they could have done: they signed up for a tournament. A tournament which quickly turned into a competition between them. The battles were fierce, and it was clear no one was holding back just because they were friends. The battle between Roxas and Riku was especially interesting to watch. It looked like they were going to kill each other, even if everyone knew their previous feud was now just a silly rivalry.

Sora himself had had a battle against Riku. Unfortunately, he had gotten distracted and lost. Riku didn't fail to use one of his classic quotes, one he used to say to him a lot when they were children.

“Come on, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that,” he teased. Hearing him say that after so long made Sora have mixed feelings, but he brushed them off as nothing important.

In the end, surprising no one, it was Aqua who won the tournament. The blue haired master was one of the most skilled amongst all of them, and she had truly shown it on the tournament.

Being with all his friends, peacefully spending their time… Sora really didn’t think he’d ever see the day. 

When everyone had rested a bit, they made their way into the city of Thebes, where they met with Meg. Seeing her again was good too, and he couldn't be happier seeing all his friends there were okay. They spent their day there, exploring the now completely rebuilt city until the sunset. When the dark came, they concluded it'd be best to spend the night in that world.

Taking advantage of a moment when he found himself alone (something that, admittedly, didn't happen very often) Sora headed to the Thebes Overlook. He had found that spot in his last visit to Olympus, right before everything went downhill. The place was empty, as it was pretty late and everyone was probably home already. 

He was lost in thought when someone startled him. “So, here's where you are,” said Riku. Noticing it was him, Sora relaxed again

“Yeah,” he answered. “I was just thinking.” 

Riku leaned on the wall beside him. “About what?” he asked. He had almost teased him, but the moment felt too solemn for their classic banter.

“Nothing in particular,” told him the brunet. “It's just crazy, to think that every star out there is actually a world. I know it's silly to be thinking about that now out of all times.”

“I hadn't thought about it before now either,” answered the other boy. “It's strange, to think about all we've been through, but we've never really let it sink in until now.”

Sora hummed in agreement when an idea popped up in his mind. “Well, not every star is a world,” he said. Riku gave him a questioning look. “Here in Olympus there are constellations dedicated to heroes, and you can only see them from this world.”

“Really?” he asked. Sora nodded.

“See that there? That's Ulysses, I think. I don't really know much about this,” he admitted. “I think that one there is Achilles.”

Riku looked at the sky in awe. “And those there?”

Sora smirked. “I'm glad you asked about those!” he exclaimed. “Those, my friend, are Donald, Goofy and me.”

“No way!” said the silver-haired boy.

“Yes way!” replicated the brunet. They were now looking into each other's eyes. Sora quickly directed his gaze back to the sky, suddenly feeling nervous. “We won those after being very heroic!”

“It doesn't surprise me, really,” answered Riku. “If someone could get a constellation for being a hero, that'd be you.”

Both shut up after that. Sora, not feeling comfortable in the silence, decided to break it. “And that one there is... a tree! And a dog right beside it.”

“Now you're just making that up,” said the older boy.

Sora shrugged. They were both sitting on the floor together now, Sora leaning on Riku’s shoulder. It made Riku think of the old times in Destiny Islands, when the two of them along with Kairi would stay up late on their little island and would imagine the worlds that were out there. It was ironic to think that, in the end, they had visited and saved those worlds.

Sora looked at Riku and thought about how happy and relaxed he looked maybe for the first time in a long time. From what he knew, his friend hadn’t gotten any time to relax after the final battle with Xehanort, too set in finding and saving him. It made Sora feel a little guilty, but if it weren’t for Riku’s efforts and the other Guardian’s help they wouldn’t be sitting there at that moment. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize Riku was now looking at him too. He wondered what his friend was thinking, smiling softly at him like that. At that moment, he realized they were barely inches apart. He didn’t know when that had happened, but he didn’t care either way. 

When Riku’s gaze drifted to Sora’s lips, he didn’t have to wonder about what he was thinking any more. It was as clear as day that Riku was thinking the same he was thinking.

They leaned into each other, completely in synch. When Riku’s lips touched Sora’s, he realized he didn’t need to look at the sky to see stars. His lips were a little chapped, but Riku’s lips were everything he had ever wondered and more.

Deep down, he couldn’t believe that was actually happening. There was a little dark corner in his mind that thought that was simply a dream and that he never made it back after the final battle.

But those dark thoughts were completely shut when Riku shifted a little and pressing himself against Sora. Now, he could even feel Riku’s heartbeat against his, forever in tune with each other.

When they finally separated, there was no need for words. Everything that needed to be said had been poured into that kiss, and there would be more time for words later. They spent the rest of the night there together with their hands intertwined, making up constellations out of the worlds in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: [@rikubraveheart](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart)


End file.
